Stay
by StarLove18
Summary: Takes place in AC195. Trowa reflects on the reality of the battlefields. A promise is a promise. [Oneshot]


Disclaimer: Gundam Wing belongs to Katsuyuki Sumizawa, Sunrise and their affiliates. I'm only borrowing them.

* * *

"You're so cute. Just so cute." Trowa cupped the exotic boy's round face. "You must be protected at all costs."

"I'm a trained assassin," Wufei replied with a look of disdain. He took Trowa's hands and removed them from his face.

Trowa's visible eye widened in awe. "Wait... that was you? In that Gundam?"

"You mean Nataku? I've helped put an end to that squabble between you and Deathscythe."

"Oh yeah. I can't believe I've forgotten your face too soon. My apologies."

"It's okay. We've just met." Wufei peered at the big tents nearby. No one in sight. Good. "Your Gundam stands out."

Trowa nodded. "I've made a few modifications to it myself. Used to work as an engineer on L3, so Doktor S allowed me to pilot it."

"That's great," Wufei replied. "Let's review tomorrow's mission plan."

Trowa began, "We invade Oz and destroy them at sea. The other Gundam pilots will occupy the base."

"We'll fly out, first thing tomorrow morning," Wufei spoke with confidence.

"Perfect."

It's strange how he met the others in a short period. First, it was Quatre; granted a place to stay in one of his estates. The blonde in question loved music; he had a vast collection of musical instruments. When Trowa played the flute, it offered mental and emotional relief. Quatre's hospitality stood commendable for a Nobel Peace Prize... yet, he held the courage to fight in a war zone.

There was Duo, who presented a challenge. Imagine watching two Gundam suits go head-to-head on the battlefield. Duo wasn't cool with the idea that Trowa stole his next "body count", which triggered their fight from the jump. He found it somewhat surprising how "The God of Death" had an upbeat personality. What a coincidence!

He met Heero. Such an ominous figure. At least he's shown true dedication on the battlefield. The misfortune written on his face showed proof he wasn't a weapon. He had feelings, too. Torn between life and death as a deck of cards waiting for chance and risk. That 'Oz' shuttle with members of The Alliance did not deserve its fate, had it not been for the cloak pulled by Oz.

That wretched Oz!

Destroying them will help bring an end to the bloodshed, guilt, inner demons and recurrent nightmares. The demise of the pacifists, as Wufei had pointed out, painted the Gundam pilots in a negative light. Both the Earth and the space colonies, which the teenage warriors had fought to protect, viewed them as the ultimate threat. What a shame.

Trowa refocused his attention on Wufei. "Can you do me one huge favour?"

"As long it's honourable," Wufei replied.

Trowa walked over to the Chinese boy and held his shoulder. "Stay the night. With me."

Wufei felt his cheeks burn. He couldn't believe his ears, yet he sensed sincerity in Trowa's voice. He had to make sure. "Why?"

"Because you hold great courage. I can tell. I also struggle with nightmares before having a face-off against Oz soldiers. Any other army, I can sleep well."

"I still remember losing my wife." Wufei cupped Trowa's face. He held the European's gaze. "I understand exactly how you feel. We're in this together."

Noses touched. Lips locked.

Both pilots entered the tent nearby. They snuggled and kept warm on a makeshift bed.

"Thank-you," came Trowa's broken reply.

"Pleasure's mine." Wufei pulled the sheets over them. "Wo ai ni."

"Ti amo."

Their gazes locked once more. Trowa closed the distance between himself and the other boy. Lips locked, tongues danced. Hands roamed and their breaths intensified. Trowa broke the kiss and cupped Wufei's face.

"Let's wait until this war is over."

"Good idea." Wufei adjusted his position. His cotton-clad legs stretched apart. "Promise me you'll stay alive."

Trowa marvelled at the sight beneath him. Exotic beauty fit the definition of his bedmate. Their souls felt desperate and thirsty for fiery consummation, but the war waged on.

If only...

"I will. If anything happens, don't forget me."

"I won't." Wufei reached out and held the European close. In their embrace, Trowa gyrated his hips. Their loins tingled; the air saturated with moans and cries.

A promise is a promise, in case they didn't survive.

Meanwhile, Duo stared in shock at the laptop screen. Heero concentrated on the scene before him. Quatre was fast asleep.

All five pilots stayed at this motel yesterday. They've watched the latest headlines, reviewed some mission plans and discussed strategy. Trowa and Wufei had left at dawn.

"Mission complete," Heero said.

"So spying on them is appropriate?"

Heero sent his infamous death glare in Duo's direction. "Omae o korosu..."

"Okay, okay!" Blurted Duo. "I won't ask again, I swear."

Heero closed his laptop and sauntered over. "I can do it better, and you won't regret it. Trust me..."

~Owari~


End file.
